


i hope there will be a bruise in the morning

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It wasn’t exactly comfortable.





	i hope there will be a bruise in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of fucking the enemy.

Gertrude had Mary pressed up against the wall. The bed was only a few feet away, and Mary had dropped hints about it being more comfortable. Gertrude was a lot of things, but she wasn’t a fool. Laying down with Mary would have left her too vulnerable, and that was essentially a death sentence.

This wasn’t about Mary’s comfort anyway. It never was. If Mary wanted to be comfortable she would be doing something else.

They were pressed tightly together. Neither of them could say if this was for the sake of preventing or aiding a sudden outburst of violence. In some ways this already was a fight, with the way Gertrude pumped one too many fingers into Mary a little too roughly or with the way Mary had her arm wrapped low around Gertrude’s hips firm enough to bruise.

She wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
